


and I know I've said it a million times

by rikotan



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Dark, M/M, Tokyo Ghoul AU, Violence, actual seme yamada but no he is hime and pretty, eccentric maskmaker yuto, golden hair yuto, gore-ish i guess, in which i just want to write tkg!au, silver hair yamada, yuto with piercings and tattoos because i can and it's hot (minimal tho)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/pseuds/rikotan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yamada was bad at dealing with yuto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and I know I've said it a million times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asianoyoru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asianoyoru/gifts).



> thank you [ladylolli](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylolli) for beta and getting the title from maroon5's 'one more night'
> 
> terminology from the manga 'tokyo ghoul'/'tokyo kushu' _(will be explained at the bottom)_  
>  characterisation of yuto is mildly influenced by uta from tkg

“You have blood in your silver hair, Yama-chan~” The sing-song tone in the voice made Yamada tense a little, though without looking he knew who it belonged to . He had ignored his uninvited companion and continued to pull apart the body of his now dead prey, _a dead human_. The gut, heart, lungs and organs littered the blood pooled ground. A detached right arm lay stranded a little too far away from the torso. They were thrown into a backpack. Carrying a body bag would be too obvious, so Yamada had improvised on moving his food compacted in small pieces. His _kagune_ was still out; _kakugan_ still visible _(those red eyes engulfed in black sclera)_.

 

“Yama-chan, you really shouldn’t ignore me.” A kick was thrown and Yamada had swiftly dodged it, all the while dragging the lower half of his prey. Standing in front of him was Nakajima Yuto, the eccentric mask maker of the 20th ward. Yuto swept back his golden locks, revealing his _kakugan_. A grin played on his lips and Yamada shuddered. He was never comfortable with the other ghoul even though they live in the same ward.

 

The moon lit the alley for them, and the piercings on Yuto’s left ear glittered. Yamada clicked his tongue, annoyed. “Why are you here in the first place, Yuto?” He could clearly see the tattoos decorating Yuto’s collar bone thanks to the tank top the other was wearing _(well defined muscles were visible and Yamada slowly dragged his sight over Yuto’s nicely built arm muscles, savouring the satisfying sight)_.

 

“To play with you of course. I’ve missed you, Yama-chan.”

 

“I did not miss you one bit.” Yamada launched his _kagune_ , his _rinkaku_ smashing a hole in the wall but missed his target. Yamada clicked his tongue in annoyance. Just a second faster and Yuto would be smashed into the wall, with his blood splashed over it _(just like graffiti)_. “Power isn’t everything, Chan-Yama.” The taller ghoul was in front of Yamada in a flash, a quick peck was placed on Yamada’s lips before Yamada’s reflexes kicked in, only to punch thin air.

 

Yuto was easily a few meters away from him, and Yamada could see the other’s _ukaku_ sprouting majestically from his shoulder blades. With a blink of an eye, Yuto was behind Yamada, easily tossing the _rinkaku_ user against the wall of the alley. Yamada coughed out blood, staining his jacket. There was a strong tug and Yamada’s head was jerked up by the grip on his hair to look up at Yuto in the eyes.

 

 _Kakugan_ meets _kakugan_.

 

Yuto crashed their lips together and forcefully pushed his tongue into Yamada’s mouth. It was rough, and it tasted like blood. The kiss had took Yamada by surprise, so had the hand kneading his ass. Teeth bit down onto Yuto’s invading tongue, and Yamada’s _rinkaku_ pierced through Yuto’s shoulder. It had pinned the taller ghoul onto the opposite wall, his feet now off the ground. Yamada spat onto the ground in disgust. “Heck, what’s wrong with you, Nakajima?”

 

A chuckle came deep from Yuto’s throat. Yuto was bleeding from his left shoulder, and for him to still laugh, Yamada swore that Yuto might have a few loose screws _(then again, maybe all ghouls did)_. “What’s wrong with me, you ask?”

 

There was silence between the two ghouls, the air only filled with the smell of blood _(of both ghoul and human)_ and their soft pants for air.

 

“I’ve told you a ton of time, Yama-chan,” Yuto had cocked his head to the side; “I like you.” In a swift motion, Yuto’s _ukaku_ sliced off the part of Yamada’s _rinkaku_ that was holding him down. This was why Yamada was bad at dealing with Yuto. Picking up himself from the ground, Yamada had slowly walked towards the taller ghoul, pushing Yuto back against the wall. Yamada rested his head where he had penetrated Yuto’s shoulder earlier. His silvery hair was now matted down with blood _(the human’s blood, his blood, and Yuto’s blood)_.

 

“How can you even feel that about someone like me?”

 

“What’s not good about you, Yama-chan?” Yamada had retracted his _kagune_ , and he felt Yuto doing the same. Long fingers were slowly treading through his blood-soaked hair, massaging his scalp. “Everything.”

 

“That’s not it. You’re the most interesting person in this ward. I like your silver hair, it complements mine.” Yamada sneered at Yuto’s statement, but allowed him to continue.

 

“You’re the only one that hasn’t died while fighting me,” a tiny sense of pride welled up within Yamada _(and that was the truth, no one wanted to be near them when they fought)_. “This is something no one knows, but I’ll share it with you. You’re my muse in making masks.” Yamada pulled away from Yuto. He raised an eyebrow in question and prompted Yuto to continue.

 

“I’m giving you all the credits of my masks. And in my language it’s complementing on your features.”

 

“You better not say it ou-,”

 

“You’re beautiful.” Yamada had promptly punched the other ghoul in the gut, hard. Yuto had coughed out blood, but he was still smiling at Yamada. “And it’s really nice how you aren’t freaked out by how eccentric I am, or people say."

 

“I treat you like I treat everyone.” There was a hint of skepticism in Yamada’s voice _(and he knows Yuto noticed it too)_. “That is exactly what I like about you; you treat me like I am _normal_.”

 

The sun was slowly rising, and the body was starting to rot. It annoyed Yamada that his months of supply was rotting away just by an encounter with Yuto. Ruffling his hair agitatedly, a sigh escaped Yamada’s lips.

 

It was a sign of defeat.

 

Squaring his shoulders, he tugged on Yuto’s golden locks and smashed their lips together. He had bit hard on the taller ghoul’s lips, drawing blood out before breaking the kiss. A smirk danced on Yamada’s lips before he turned and walked out of the alley.

 

“Clean up, and you owe me months of food.” He had waved without turning back to look at Yuto. Spending time with Nakajima Yuto wasn’t that bad. He was an attractive ghoul, and someone who was on par with him skill-wise.

 

But Yamada had more important things to do now - they involve getting back home without anyone spotting him drenched in blood. His silver locks now a shade of pink, and his clothes are covered in patches of blood, the smell of iron heavy in the air around him.

**Author's Note:**

> [kagune](http://tokyoghoul.wikia.com/wiki/Kagune): a ghoul's predatory organ and functions as his weapon and claws  
> [kakugan](http://tokyoghoul.wikia.com/wiki/Kakugan): a ghoul's eye where the iris turns red and sclera turns black  
>  ward: different areas denoted in the manga  
> rinkaku: a type of kagune, power-type, sprouts from lower back  
> ukaku: a type of kagune, speed-type, sprouts from shoulder blade
> 
> this fic is really just made because i want to write about their hair colour. and just because i want to write a tkg!au for them. probably a tiny bit due to wanting to write action, violence and gore.  
> 


End file.
